Stay The Night
by xLifeFullOfLaughterx
Summary: One-shot. Aoife has an addiction. And that addiction is Jon AKA Dean Ambrose. Not your typical romance story.


**~ Stay The Night ~**

**UPDATE - So basically, I've been told that I had to take the story down because I'm not allowed lyrics. So as sad as I am that this no longer has the lyrics to the song in it, this is the re-post because I didn't want to take it down completely. So sorry if you thought this was something new!**

**Original Author's Note – **Yeah, I got this done a lot quicker than I thought. Once I started, I just couldn't stop! Aoife is pronounced 'Eefah' kind of like 'Eva' but with an 'f'. I know it's annoying when you can't pronounce a character's name. It's a traditional Irish name and I thought it was pretty :) If you like this, check out my multi-chapter story 'What Lies Beneath'! The bits in italics are song lyrics and a flashback. Little side note – the lyrics are really important to the story. The song is 'Stay The Night' by Zedd ft. Hayley Williams.

**Warnings - Strong language and scenes of a sexual nature **

**Disclaimer - I own no-one but Aoife and Georgia in this story. This is merely a work of fiction; it all came from my brain. At no point do I suggest this story reflects reality, it's entirely made-up. Any songs mentioned also belong to their respective owners.**

**~ Stay The Night ~**

Aoife slowly sat up, clutching the thin sheet to her chest. She watched him with intense green eyes, following his outline around the dimly lit room. An hour ago, she'd have been overwhelmed at the sight of his chiselled body completely undressed in her flat. But now it just left a bitter taste in her mouth. A bitter taste she knew too well.

"See you in a couple of weeks"

And with that, he was gone. Aoife winced as the door slammed behind him and that familiar feeling of emptiness washed over her. The smell of sex hung heavy in the air, taunting her. Running a hand through her unruly red hair, she swallowed hard and mustered up the courage to drop the blankets she'd shielded herself with and made her way into her bathroom. Flicking on the light, she took in the mess of products he'd knocked across the sink in his search for condoms and his watch sitting on the counter beside the bath. He always did forget things when he left in such a hurry.

And with that, Aoife set about clearing all the evidence of him from her apartment. It was a routine she repeated every month; every month when he came home to Cincinatti and coaxed her back into bed with him. She tried to ignore her reflection as she passed the mirror but the marks all over her neck – his marks – well, she just couldn't ignore them. Tip toeing closer to the mirror, she ran the gentlest of fingertips over the angry red welt in the curve of her shoulder.

Aoife relived the moment he sank his teeth into the delicate skin sending a shiver chasing down her spine. Now it was just something else to remind her of her weakness. She couldn't deny him. And he was all too aware of that.

Straightening up her bed, she slipped a baggy shirt over her head and disposed of the final reminder, the used condom and cigarette stub he'd just left on her bedside table.

Aoife had known Jon for just over a year now, and she'd fallen under his spell the very first time he'd trained his piercing blue eyes on her. She would never forget that first night. The way he'd struck up an easy conversation at the bar and the way they had spent hours talking. The feel of his hands at her waist when he'd asked her to dance and the sensation of his warm breath ghosting across her cheek when he'd asked where she was staying the night. And against her better judgement, she allowed him to talk her into taking him back to her place. The trend continued now. He'd never invited her back to his. It's harder to escape when the person you're trying to avoid is in your space, she supposed.

Their relationship was dysfunctional to say the least. He'd text, to let her know he was in town. And despite her heart telling her it couldn't take much more of this, every cell in her body ignited at the prospect of having his strong palms on her flesh again. She'd try to resist, but almost as if her hands moved of their own accord, she would reply and agree to meet him. It would be late when he'd come knocking and he'd look weary from spending so much time on the road. And just like that, they would tumble into bed.

Jon was a passionate lover. Considering Aoife wasn't even sure they could call this 'friends with benefits' when she was barely his friend, he always satisfied her entirely and pleasured her completely. The sex was mind-blowing and despite the hurt she felt every time he left, she was always left wanting more.

The routine was always the same. He would bring her to a breathtaking climax before emptying himself, both physically and metaphorically of the emotional baggage and frustrations he'd brought home from the road, inside of her before rolling over and lighting up a cigarette. And while she was still regaining her senses, he would slip from the bed, gather his belongings and leave her once more.

Why didn't she get some self respect and just end it? It was a question she asked herself every month. Every day she had to go to work with his scent lingering on her skin and his marks all over her body. Every time she sat in her office at the big law firm and re-applied the make-up to her neck. But she was addicted. No matter how many times she told herself she was worth more than the way he treated her, she could never deny him when he came knocking.

* * *

Aoife smiled to herself as she walked along the pavement towards the bar where she would meet her friends. She hadn't seen Jon in more than two months now and that was almost unheard of. But she had met someone new, and she was hopeful that this time it was going somewhere. His name was James and he worked with her. He was a nice guy. And she was taking things slow with him.

Greeting her friends, Aoife headed over to the bar to get drinks. A few jager bombs later and she was dancing the night away.

It was almost as though she felt his presence before she saw him. A nervous anxiety passed through her chest and she instinctively looked towards the entrance. There he was, dirty blonde hair windswept over his face, leather jacket covering the thin t shirt that hugged his torso like a second skin. Those jeans he always wore sat impossibly low on his hips and the cocky smirk permanently plastered on his face was present as usual. Hoping he hadn't seen her, she turned around and continued dancing, swaying her hips to the beat. It was always a treat to let her hair down after working such a stressful job. She didn't want anything to ruin it tonight.

But of course he had seen her. And she knew as soon as she felt hands on her waist that it was him. The smell of cigarettes and peppermint filled her nostrils and her body reacted immediately.

"Fancy seeing you here" he whispered against the shell of her ear. He ran his hands over her neck and she turned in his arms, palms against his chest. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Long time no see" she sighed.

"Miss me?"

"Can't say I did" she countered.

She bit back a gasp as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, trapping her hands between them as she failed at keeping him at a safe distance.

"Now you and I both know that's a lie sweetheart" he rasped.

"Stop" she insisted, untangling herself from his big biceps. She could see the surprise on his face, even though he was trying to hide it. He was used to her melting for him, hanging on his every word. "I can't. I'm seeing someone"

His face was stoic before he broke into a grin. "Really?"

She was suddenly mad that he seemed to think she wasn't allowed a man who wanted her for more than just sex.

"Really. So you can find someone else to booty call" she snapped.

"Aoiifffe" he dragged out her name, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. "Sure I could find someone else tonight...but I never do, do I?" he purred. "I keep coming back to you"

She turned away. She knew he was about to talk his way back into her bed. And she felt powerless to stop him.

"Do you know why that is?" he asked.

He tilted her face up to his and forced her to make eye contact.

"Do you?" he repeated.

She shook her head.

"Because we have something special" he whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't deny it. I know you're attracted to me. And I know I'm attracted to you"

She swallowed hard when his eyes darkened and he leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers.

"You're drunk" she whispered. "And you're full of bullshit"

"I might be a little drunk, but I'm not bullshitting. Who's this guy you're seeing? Don't tell me it's some up himself prick from where you work"

Fuck him and his intuition.

"It's none of your business who it is Jon" she sighed.

"You really think he'll make you feel as good as I can?" he teased. "You really think your body will react to him the way it does to me?"

She felt goosebumps scatter across her skin when he ran a finger down the curve of her neck and across her collar bone.

"I can't. I have someone staying in my flat right now so I can't bring anyone back" she lied.

"Then come to mine" he breathed. She froze. He'd never invited her back to his before. Ever. She knew it was foolish to get her hopes up...but could it mean he felt more for her than she realised?

He took her hesitation as a yes and took her hand, leading her towards the exit. She shot her friends an apologetic glance, knowing what they must be thinking about her right now. But with him, she just couldn't bring herself to care what anyone thought. Maybe some people would call her a slut; just because she fell into bed with him time after time without any sign of a committed relationship. But Aoife knew that was unfair. Jon was the only man she'd ever done that for. She hadn't slept with anyone else since the night she met him.

* * *

He put an arm around her shoulders as they walked, shielding her from the biting November air. She took in their surroundings and realised they were heading towards a block of apartment buildings not far from her own. She could tell he didn't spend much time here by the look of the place. Even with his hugely increased pay check, he hadn't upscaled yet. But then again, he didn't strike her as the kind of guy to blow his money on a flashy property he never spent any time in.

He slipped his arm from her shoulders and took his keys from his pocket, unlocking the heavy front door. She followed him inside and up the dark staircase. He was on the top floor and as he opened the door to his flat and kicked aside the huge pile of mail he was yet to collect, she took a look around. It was simply decorated but cleaner than she imagined. It smelled just like him though.

He slipped off his jacket, tossing it across the back of the couch. His eyes flicked over to where she stood, looking uncomfortable.

"You want anything to drink?" he asked.

She smiled at that. The idea he was trying to be a courteous host tickled her.

"I'm good"

They both knew why they were here. And it wasn't to make idle chit-chat.

Aoife's eyes followed him as he toed off his shoes and made his way back to her. He backed her up against the door and pressed his lips to hers. She knew he was right. No one tasted as good on her lips. No one else evoked the reactions from her that he could. No one made her heart race or her hands tremble the way he did.

He pushed her dress up to her waist and she wiggled free, suddenly glad she'd worn matching underwear tonight. She tugged at the bottom of his tight-fitting shirt and he raised his arms so she could pull it over his head. Her palms immediately made contact with the smooth, milky skin of his stomach. She felt his abs rippling lightly under the surface and smoothed her hands up to his pectorals and over his broad shoulders. Meanwhile, he unhooked her bra with one hand, letting it fall to her feet. As she reached for his belt, he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Bedroom's this way" he told her. She followed, gasping when he turned and pushed her against the wall, kissing her senseless before pulling away and entering the bedroom. She composed herself a little, blushing when she walked into his bedroom to find him sitting on the bed, watching her. She suddenly felt the need to cover her exposed chest.

He gestured to the spot in front of him and she walked to him, standing between his legs. His thumbs hooked themselves in her soft lace underwear and he tugged it town her legs. She sunk to her knees, fumbling with his belt while he watched with an intense gaze. She unbuckled it, popping the button on his jeans too. He unzipped the fly and lifted his hips to push the denim down his thighs along with his boxers.

"Not tonight" he rasped when she ran her hands up his thighs. He pulled her to her feet and guided her to straddle him.

* * *

Aoife collapsed on top of him, exhausted and spent. She felt him gently dismount her as he reached for his packet of cigarettes, lighting one up and exhaling with a satisfied groan. She lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. An awkward silence filled the air and Aoife found herself wondering just how long it would be before he kicked her out. The thought made her cringe. Here she was, lying naked on this man's bed. A man she had feelings for. A man who made her feel like she was flying before bringing her crashing back to earth with a bang.

He stubbed out the cigarette and put his arms behind his head, unashamedly naked.

"I missed you, you know"

Her breath caught in her throat. Did he really just say that? She stiffened even more when he rolled onto his side, pulling her into him and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. He was never affectionate after sex.

She felt him roll out of bed and head for the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should probably go"

His words cut like a knife, regardless of the nonchalant way in which he spoke them. It was almost as if he didn't understand how much he hurt her every time he did it.

She sat up, covering her modesty and quickly collected her clothes. She was gone by the time he peered around the door again...

* * *

Aoife ended things with the guy she met from work. She couldn't lie to him about what had happened with Jon. And no one wanted a girl who couldn't break ties with another man.

It was New Year's Eve. He'd turned up at her door, shivering from the cold in nothing but a hoody. She'd let him inside and as always, one thing led to another...

He pressed his face into her neck as she felt the weight of his body on top of hers. She whimpered when he sucked her skin into his mouth and moved faster, bringing them both closer to the edge. He felt her muscles flutter around him and let go with a groan.

As always, he lit up and wrapped his lips around the end of the slender cigarette. Aoife took the opportunity to curl up against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her curiously but made no attempt to move her. He left the rest of his cigarette on the bedside table as he moved from underneath her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need to take a piss...then I'm going"

"Stay" she pleaded.

He sighed.

"Aoife..."

"Why not?" she asked, hating how weak she sounded. "Why do you never stay the night?"

He shook his head.

"_Have a good weekend man. Tell Georgia I said hi" Colby waved._

"_Thanks, you too. Tell Leighla I said happy birthday" Jon replied as he left his friend at the airport. _

_It was a long drive back home from here, but he couldn't wait to get inside where it was warm and see her. He'd missed her so much. Being on the road was exciting, but lonely at times. He missed her touch. He'd been looking forward to this Christmas for a long time. _

_He turned up the heating inside the car as he drove. He made a quick stop for gas and spotted her favourite candy, grabbing a bag and shoving it in his pocket. His mind was filled with images of her beautiful brown hair, the way it tumbled down her back and complemented her caramel skin. How he'd landed himself a girl like her he didn't know, but by the time he made it to his apartment, he couldn't wait to see her. Instead of going inside, he turned the car around and drove the extra twenty minutes to hers. _

_Making his way up the drive, he grabbed the spare key she left for him under the mat. Opening the door, he found the place dark. Maybe she was sleeping. Sneaking down the hall, he found her bedroom door slightly ajar. What he saw next felt like a bullet to the chest._

_There she was, long brown hair and caramel skin...wrapped around some other guy. Unable to stop himself, he clenched his fists and approached the bed._

"_What the fuck is this?!"_

_She woke with a start, covering herself, face draining of colour._

"_Jon..." she started._

"_Shut the fuck up! Who the hell is he?" he shouted._

"_Jon, listen...!" she pleaded._

_Jon lost it. He grabbed the vase nearest to him, tossing it at the wall where it smashed. _

"_Dude...calm down"_

_Jon could barely believe his ears. This guy was fucking his girlfriend and he had the audacity to tell him to calm down?_

_He saw red, throwing his fist at the guy's face. Georgia screamed, leaping out of bed. Seeing her like that...exposed in the way only he was supposed to see her...it just added to his anger. He beat the shit out of her new toy, kicking a hole in the wall on his way out. _

"_Have a nice life. Fucking bitch" he snarled, tossing the bag of candy at her feet._

"_Jon wait!"_

_She grabbed his arm and he swung around, danger dancing in his eyes. She let go._

"_Touch me again, and I promise you'll regret it" he warned._

_And with that he was gone. He peeled out of the drive, biting back the tears he so desperately didn't want to fall. All he could think about was how? How could she do that to him? When he'd been away, working, texting her every day..._

_He screamed, making it back to his house where he reached under his bed for the bottle of whisky he knew was there. Taking a big gulp, he lit up and tried to calm himself down. But the more he drank, the more he felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest. He finished the bottle and passed out. The last thing he saw was the embers of his cigarette fading slowly in the ash tray beside the bed. Fading like his belief that he would never trust a woman again._

* * *

Aoife watched him leave and let her tears fall. All she wanted was to wake up beside him, to feel the warmth of his body beside hers. But she couldn't get through to him. His half smoked cigarette lay burning on the wood of her bedside table, the smell just another reminder of what had happened. She cried herself to sleep, unmoved from where he left her when he fled.

* * *

Jon pulled his hoody tighter around his body as he swiftly walked back to his apartment. It was only a fifteen minute walk, but he shivered against the cold December air. He checked his watch. One minute past midnight.

"Happy fucking new year" he muttered to himself.

He heard the blaring of sirens, watching a fire engine fly past him as he walked the other way. He frowned when another whizzed by, back towards the direction he came from.

Rubbing his arms to generate some heat, he sped up.

* * *

Aoife spluttered, trying to figure out where she was. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face through the thick black smoke. She felt her lungs burning with the need for air as the smoke filtered in. Her head swam. The flames danced across her vision before she passed out.

* * *

**Well...that was something huh? I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought. And give the song a listen if you haven't already :) The song was the whole inspiration for it and this story was my interpretation of those lyrics. So yeah, feedback is much appreciated :)**


End file.
